


Sad Sack

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Brothers missing brothers.A new family forms.





	Sad Sack

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop trying to write so late at night. This just so happened to be a creation of me waking up at 2 am and not being able to fall back asleep. work that day was very... interesting.
> 
> ANYWAY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS?! Well i hope.
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> S.E.
> 
> Psst hey! check out that tumblr bumbles while youre here? ( https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )

Papyrus spun around looking for the other, still not used to this town the other, shorter skeleton called home he flinched at the sight of another monster nearing him. The world he previously lived in kept him continuously looking over his shoulder, should the monster behind him attack. He usually had been looking out for his brother's sake before his own but after that human came tromping around his world and destroyed many monsters there he was slowly forgetting what that felt like.  A bear looking monster raised out their paw, in hopes of calming the skeleton monster. 

 

Papyrus flinched back and swatted at the hand. The bear monster didn't scoff or run off, the monsters in Snowdin knew of Papyrus and where he had come from. Well not exactly that, the townsfolk knew that papyrus came from a bad place and he was weary of the people he let near him. Not that his past kept the other skeleton from hanging on him like a life preserver.  

 

It sounds rediculous, right? Some one hanging off of him? Relying on HIM? He'd scoff at himself if it weren't for he was hanging off the other too. He would never say it aloud. He found himself often curled around the other at night, listening to the other's cries for his brother's return. He's ashamed to say he has teared up and even shed a tear while his friend was hurting. He missed his brother too, Sans the bastard. How could he leave him? Doesn't he know he's needed here?

 

The sharp skeleton would love to remember how he got here, this world, but looking back on the state of disarray his version of this world was in before he left he easily gave up the silly mission. He only knows what the smaller version of his brother could tell him and it wasn't much. Sans, the small skeleton, tells him that he awoke one day to angry sounds from the basement and objects crashing against walls. Papyrus has collapsed before sans had entered the cold basement, leaving the other to ponder how Papyrus went about getting to this world. Sans ended up coming up with some sciencey mumbo jumbo and left it at that. Papyrus was never good with the science stuff, that was his brother's bit.

 

He spun around once more, his friend nowhere in sight. He called out his name a few times in hopes of getting a response. Even went so low as to call out 'Marco!'. Monsters passed by him in a rush, some had pity written on their faces and others ignored him and his anxiety completely. He wouldn't admit it but he worried for the small one's safety, even after knowing that this place was safer than he's used to. People looked as he called out for the smaller one, the people talked and stared and joked. His first instinct was to summon bones and threaten the monsters making him feel so lost. His second thought was to run home and hide in the closet but he choked down enough of his anxiety to continue his search.

 

He never was very friendly but the other skeleton seemed to weasel his way into Papyrus' mind. When Papyrus had first arrived in this world, he was hesitant to even speak never mind give his name. But seeing the way the smaller skeleton looked at him, with admiration and immediate trust, he couldn't help but answer the sans' questions. Sans reminded himself of his own brother, not the swearing or the need to eat filthy fast food, but the look in his eyes when he spoke of his brother and the knowledge that Papyrus could do anything he put his mind to. It would be a lie if he said that he didn't care for the monster like he did his own brother. The sans also had a knack for running off like his own brother did.  Papyrus ran all over snowdin, searching behind buildings and through trees when he eventually made it to the woods. 

 

THERE! In the distance was a small skeleton with a blue bandana tied neatly around his neck. It didn't measure up to his beautiful red scarf by any means but it was enough to recognize through the falling snow. Papyrus saw the usually joyous sans kneeing in the snow, Was he hurt? Who was papyrus going to dust today? He was always quick to jump to conclusions. 

 

"Sans" Papyrus jogged up behind the kneeing monster,  a disgruntled look rested on his face while he continued to scold "Sans what are you doing out here? Don't you know you'll fall ill..." He tried to speak harshly to sans, it never worked though because of the skeleton, no matter what world, had a way of getting what he wanted, but upon laying eyes on craft sans was making with the snow he saw a shorter, hunched over version of himself in a snow monster. The snow monster offered a lazy grin and empty eye sockets the other skeleton managed to hollow out. The sweatshirt it wore bulged out with the heavy amounts of snow piled on and the shorts he had been known to wear fell straight down to the ground. Probably more of a stabilizer to keep the snow creation standing tall, as opposed to falling forward. The shoes at the creation's feet consisted of two lumps of poorly packed snow. He was in awe, he couldn't believe the time and effort that was put into it, he stayed silent, admiring the art until the smaller skeleton addressed him.

 

"It's papy" Sans sniffled, continuing to pack snow into the torso "We used to do this when I was younger, make snow monsters, He'd always make a tall lump of snow and write 'Papyrus' on it" He laughed through a sniffle. "What a lazybones" a sad laugh covered up a small sob. He outwardly blamed his runny nose on the cold, for the Magnificent sans is too cool to cry but Papyrus knew that skeletons couldn't feel the temperature change. 

 

Papyrus had no words to offer. The careful creation of this monster, in memory of his brother, gave him no way to praise the creation or tell the small sans about the memories he'd once shared with his brother; doing the exact same thing. Listening to the choked sobs and sniffles of the other he plopped down on his bottom, long legs sprawled to either side of his body, and dug at the snow. His gloves would quickly soak up the water that melted from the snow but he thought nothing of it.

 

After hours of silence and restarting he found perfection in the snowy statue of his brother. The eyes Papyrus had created had small balls of snow to represent his brother's pupils. He used a stick to recreate the crack that once marred his skull. The torso of his brother was smoothed down to look more lifelike, the statue posed with its hands in its sweatshirt and hunched slightly; his head down as if searching for something as Papyrus' feet. The sky grew dark, signaling the end of the day, they stood back and looked upon their creations. Neither one saying anything to the other or about the creations. They stood for what felt like hours, finding the flaws in their statues and comparing them to the real monster, before Papyrus turned back towards the town. The silence had gone on too long for the monster, sad emotions really weren't his thing. He wanted away from this area before he created a scene.

 

"Hows Lasagna for dinner?" He asked the smaller, leaving him to sit in the snow and continue damping his clothes. After no answer, not that he ever really expected one, he continued on about buying the necessary ingredients and warming the oven. His brother often used to speak about pre-heating being a myth to waste the precious heating oil. "Come along sans, dinner won't cook itself" He started towards the town, hoping to see the lights in the shop's windows telling him that it was still open.

 

Sans wished he had the strength to walk into town and not look back at the things that made him sad. He most times, wished he was more like the taller, braver skeleton he'd come to love like he had Papy. Watching the taller skeleton get farther and farther from over his shoulder, he picked himself up and dragged his feet in the snow along to the edge of town, only looking back once to see the sculptures. He put on a brave face and turned his back to them, pausing before moving on.

 

The sculptures would begin melting as the days went on, causing the snow monsters to slump in different ways, disfiguring their posture. Both the edgy Sans and the ever-grinning Papyrus would stand slouched, the cold freezing them over every night. 

 

Sans knew that they would one day fall apart, and disappear. Turning back into the slush and snow they were formed from. He also knew that his brother may one day slip from his mind and he'll continue to live on close to how he did before that human child found their way underground. He was okay with that, or he would be because his brother lived on in himself and the sharper version he promised himself to protect. 

 

"SANS" the grumpy Papyrus shouted, his arms crossed and face scrunched. "WHILE I AM VERY GREAT I AM UNABLE TO CARRY ALL OF THESE GROCERIES BY MYSELF" he blushed in the slightest. Asking for help was never his strong point.

 

Sans found his eyes meeting the other's, his smile replaced its self on his face and he jogged towards the other. "Only if I get to help cook" Sans chuckled when the taller skeleton began his rant about perfection and how he could never become as great as the taller. 

 

Handing the small sans two of the five bags he felt a small hand make his way into his free one and squeeze. A small sigh left Papyrus, squeezing back, he marched off towards the house they now shared together.  

**Author's Note:**

> 4/17/2017


End file.
